


Of Cair Paravel

by lillytalons



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytalons/pseuds/lillytalons
Summary: Little drabbles set during the Pevensie's reign in Narnia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The four Pevensie's knelt before Aslan.His clear, strong voice rang throughout the hall.

"To the clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent. 

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle.

"To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valient." 

Mr. Tumnus crowned each as their name was called. A crown with golden oak leaves, a crown of leaves and golden daffodils, a crown of white-gold leaves, and a crown of innocent white-gold flowers.

Aslan led them to their thrones as all the creatures in the Great Hall cheered for them. "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

As the siblings sat on their engraved stone thrones, four nymphs stepped in front of them, one at a time, and in the order they were crowned, a scepter was placed in each of their hands. Each scepter was identical, perhaps too big for them now, but they would grow into them eventually. The scepters would remain in the throne room, next to the thrones at nearly all times. They were rods of ebony, with silver and gold twisting around the stem like vines. At the top of each was a clear, sparkling crystal, held in place by more golden wire. 

Aslan spoke and the hall quieted, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." There was a pause like the hall was holding its breath, then the Narnia's cheered once more. The doors were all open, and through the Eastern, you could hear the merpeople singing over the noise. For at that moment, the Sea, the forest, the hills, the talking animals, the non-talking animals, and all of Narnia rejoiced, at the defeat of the Winter.

* * *

Lucy smiled as they sat down at the feasting table. Or _one_ of the many feasting tables. The tables were loaded with food. The cooks had outdone themselves. Tables were placed high and low for the different sizes of animals. Even the centaurs had the thick yet filling food they so enjoyed. Nuts, jams, berries, fruits, fish, vegetables, breads, rolls, meat from dumb beasts, roots, juices, wines, water (which was almost as good as the wines), even things like loam for the dryads. 

Peter stood up as the meal was drawing to a close. Everyone quickly noticed and soon all attention was on the High King. "Friends, dear friends." He looked around the room smiling. "We thank you all, for your bravery, loyalty, and unerring faith. To us, but most importantly, to Aslan.For without you, we could not have defeated the White Witch. We could not have made peace in Narnia. We could not be free again! I, King Peter, vow to serve and protect you all of my days, with sword and with word, with all of my ability."

Edmund stood up next to Peter. "I vow to be fair, and honest, and to protect you always."

Susan took a deep breath and got to her feet as well. "I vow to help you, listen to you, and to always put Narnia first."

Lucy stood, "I vow with all my heart, that Narnia will be safe, andloved, and happy. To Aslan!" Lucy raised her glass, as did her siblings. Everyone in the hall stood, and raised their glasses as they echoed the sentiment that was so close to their heart.

* * *

The night continued blissfully. There was dancing, and eating, and talking, and all manner of wonderful things. Wine and water flowed as the water is nearly as good as the wine. Food was continually brought until no one could eat another bite, they then moved on to desserts. The Four gave gifts to all who had helped them. Mr. Tumnus the Faun, and to the Beavers, and Giant Rumblebuffin, to the leopards, and the good centaurs, and the good dwarfs, and to many others.

At some point during the night, much of the party moved outside to the beach. Magnificent bonfires were erected, and the party continued just as joyfully, perhaps more so. The merpeople werefound leaning on the rocks near a bonfire that had been erected nearby just for them and those they talked to. The Giant Rumblebuffin also came, though he was made to sit down and stay down so as not to crush anybody on accident. 

And the dogs chased each other in circles as they wove around the fires. And bats came to join as well, away from the light, but merry and happy just the same. And the big cats and the small cats stretched out on the still warm sand. And the birds flew around and talked to a good many people, though they flew slowly so as not to hit each other. And the Naiads kept drinks flowing. And the Dryads wove between everyone, offering wisdom or flirting. And the Fauns and Satyrs flirted back. And the nocturnal animals were thrilled that the party so late in the night. And the non-nocturnal animals couldn't care less, and stayed as long as anyone else. And Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were the happiest they had been in a long while.

The yawns were ignored, and no one were truly tired until the early morning hours. The sky became gray as the fires were finally allowed to die. The animals all returned home, the merpeople sank below the waves again, the children were practically carried back as they protested and yawned at the same time, falling asleep in their parents arms. Peter and Susan smiled as Susan dragged Edmund up and back toward the castle, and Peter picked up Lucy who had finally fallen asleep. They slept for many hours after their first day as Kings and Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old story I thought I would repost to ao3, come find me at my tumblr dancingdryads.tumblr.com :)


	2. Nightmares, Tears, and Sisters

The moon was full and brilliant, it’s pure white light cast a glow on the castle. The waves glittered and the sand looked like snow. The night was more peaceful than the country had known in over a century, but one castle inhabitant couldn’t sleep. A young girl, unlike anything the castle, or indeed the country, had seen in a hundred years, stared out at the sea into the east. She was not a nymph or a dryad, nor a water goddess or a talking beast, but a human girl. She was the reason that Aslan had come, and she was one of the four reasons the Winter had been defeated. The other three reasons happened to be her two brothers and sister. She had softened a faun’s hard heart and had shown her siblings how to believe in the impossible again. And she simply couldn’t sleep, her fears fighting against the peace she had felt only hours earlier.

A sea breeze ruffled her hair and caressed her cheeks. A warm voice whispered in her mind peace, dear heart. It helped a bit. But her memories intruded again so she turned away from the Eastern Sea and went in search of something else to calm her down.

Lucy Pevensie, for that was the girl’s name, wandered the halls, gliding down corridors and skipping up steps, and had anyone seen her they would have thought her a fae. And perhaps she was, in Narnia, for everything is better there.

After wandering an eternity, or perhaps less than an hour, Lucy found the kitchen, it had been her favorite place at home. It was dark, but there was a window showing the sea, and moonlight lit up the kitchen enough that Lucy didn’t need to worry about stumbling. She realized she was standing in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for something, like a taste on her tongue that she couldn’t name.

A warm glow settled on her hair and back, and Lucy slowly twirled until the fire reflected off of her eyes. For a moment she couldn’t see past the light, a floating candle, but her eyes adjusted and a shape took form holding the candle. Lucy felt a warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with the candle and tension she wasn’t even aware of fled her body. “Susan.”

Susan smiled gently at her sister and took another step forward. “Hey Lu, can’t sleep?”

Lucy nodded, and gave a guilty smile, “Yeah.”

“I couldn’t sleep either. Thoughts keep you up?” She lit candles around the kitchen until there was a golden glow, and their faces were no longer cast in sharp shadows.

“I guess. I had a dream that woke me up, and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Susan grabbed a bottle of milk off one of the cabinets and poured it into a started pouring into Lucy’s favorite mug. “What was the dream about?”

“Mum and dad.” Lucy said quietly. Susan glanced over at her, concerned, but Lucy didn’t look up.

“Sit down Lu, you look like you’re about to fall over.” Lucy slid onto one of the stools the cooks used. Once she was sitting Susan turned back to the mug and started pulling out spices. Neither said another word as Susan sprinkled cinnamon and nutmeg into the milk. Lucy finally looked up when the mug was pushed across the table to her. Lucy nodded and took a sip.

“Thanks Susan.” Lucy couldn’t even summon her normal cheerful smile, and that worried Susan more than anything,

Susan nodded, not knowing what to say. They were quiet again, Lucy didn’t mention that it had always been their mother who had made the milk when she was upset, and Susan didn’t mention that it was her first time making it.

Lucy finished the milk and stared into her cup. Susan wanted to say something, but she had an odd feeling that seemed to hold her tongue in place, so she simply sat across from Lucy, waiting.

Lucy took a shuddering breath and began with halting words, “It was mum, and dad. They were trying to reach us. But they kept getting further away. They were looking in the wrong place. And I needed them, and they weren’t there.” Lucy’s eyes filled with tears and she couldn’t stop them. “Susan, they’re not here.” Lucy’s bright blue eyes stared at Susan, completely lost, and Susan recognized the 9 year old girl she was. The monarch she had become when the sun was still up was nowhere to be found, the girl who had charged into battle fearlessly wasn’t afraid of dying, she was afraid of losing her parents forever.

Susan realized she was holding a shaking Lucy in her arms and whispering comforts in her ears. Her hand started slowly circling Lucy’s back, “I’m here for you Lu. And so is Peter and Edmund. We’ll protect you, we’ll take care of you, and we’ll get through this together.” Susan kissed her hair. “I don’t believe we’ll never see them again. We’ll find them. We’ll find them and you’ll always be their little girl, no matter what.”

“Maybe they’ll come to Narnia.” Lucy said hopefully.

Susan nodded, “Maybe they will. They would love it here.”

A long time later when Lucy’s tears had stopped, Susan led her away from the kitchen.

“Susan, you never said why you couldn’t sleep.”

“Just an odd feeling Lu, but I think I’ll be alright now.” Susan and Lucy found their way back to their corridor, and even though Susan’s room wasn’t far down the hall, she stayed with Lucy.

It wasn’t until they were both bundled into far too many blankets and snuggled together that Lucy whispered into the darkness “Thank you, Susan”

“Of course, Lucy.”

They fell asleep to the sea breeze drifting through the windows and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for @monavanderwahl for the Narnia Christmas Exchange 2016


End file.
